Night of Passion
by imerik001
Summary: After leaving the casino floor together, Lei Fang decides to invite Hitomi to her hotel room for a serious heart to heart; how she's given up on pursuing a relationship with Jann...and how she harbors romantic feelings for the German. Hitomi confesses she feels the same towards Lei Fang...and decide to have their very first intimate moment together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of the characters**

 **A/N: This is my first DOA fanfic with Hitomi x Lei Fang, I've always been a fan of the idea of them being a couple in the games. Warning: Contains explicit love making, nudity and adult situation! Do not read if too young or not mature enough.**

 **Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

 **Night of Passion**

It was currently nearing midnight as the full moon was illuminating over the calm ocean surrounding New Zack Island. Inside the casino, in the main hotel, the girls who had received an invitation to 'participate in the next DOA Tournament', were laying back and having the time of their lives. Although most of them were either annoyed or upset at Zack for lying to them about there being a new tournament, mainly; Tina, Ayane, Kasumi and Christie, they decided to make the best of it.

The girls had spent the past three days socializing and playing games around the island. They had played Butt Battle and Tug of War at the pool and playing beach volleyball and Race for the Flag on the beach. Tina had been partnered up with her childhood and best friend, Lisa Hamilton. Both girls enjoyed spending quality time with each other. Kasumi had befriended Kokoro, Helena's younger half-sister and they got along right away, as their personalities were the same; young, free spirited and very friendly.

Ayane had been hanging out with Christie and even though they didn't talk that much, they got along just fine. Her relationship with Kasumi had also improved...even though they were still at odds with each other, they had actually spent time together and bonded like sisters. Hitomi and Lei Fang were delighted to be partnered together, even though they had a rocky start after meeting for the first time and having a crush on Jann Lee, they had fun playing and spending time together.

Unknown to the other girls, and even from each other, both Lei Fang and Hitomi had developed romantic feelings for each other the day they met. Hitomi had remembered the last time she and the other girls were invited to the island, when it originally went by 'Zack Island', while she and Lei Fang were sunbathing by the swimming pool the young Chinese woman had playfully fed her a strawberry and nudged her before sitting in the chair next to her. They had even playfully leaned in, acting like they were going to kiss for the first time, but were in fact licking the ice cream cone they were sharing in the jungle on the neighboring islet. They both had butterflies in their stomach, during the playful but hot and innocent moment between them.

The girls had spent the last two hours in the casino, gambling while having a friendly game of poker, playing the slot machines and Roulette. They had even cheered as they took turns dancing on the stage and pole; Christie first, followed by Helena and then Kasumi. Most of the girls had decided to call it a night and were ready turn in for bed.

"Hey Lei Fang, where are you going?" Tina Armstrong called out, as she and Lisa noticed the Chinese woman pushing away from the poker table after playing by herself against the 'house'.

"I'm calling it a night and heading to my hotel room to catch some sleep." The raven haired Chinese woman answered, as she had enough of gambling and was ready to go to her room.

"Ah, c'mon Lei Fang, it's only 10:30 pm! Stay and have a little more fun!" Her blonde American rival countered, as if saying it was too early for bed!

"Nah, I've had enough fun for tonight. Besides, if I stayed up so late I wouldn't have any energy to play outside tomorrow!" Lei Fang countered and that was enough to get Tina to back off and glanced back towards the stage to watch the redhead finish her dance.

Just as Lei Fang was about to exit the casino, that was when Lisa's voice had stopped her.

"And where are you going Hitomi?" The African American woman asked and the Chinese woman's heart skipped a beat, as the brunette German was leaving the same time as she was!

"I'm also calling it a night. I'm gong to be asleep all morning and miss out on all the fun outside ." Hitomi answered, as she agreed with Lei Fang's train of thought and didn't want to stay up so late.

"Alright, hope you and Lei Fang have a good night. We'll see you two out there on the beach tomorrow." Lisa answered as she, Tina, and Ayane witnessed Kokoro go up next on the stage and she would be the last one for the night.

Lei Fang couldn't help but smile softly, as she knew that Hitomi was actually trying to spend some quality time alone with her. That was when a thought crossed her mind and decided to make tonight the perfect moment to admit her feelings towards the innocent and beautiful brunette.

"Hey...Hitomi?" The raven black hair Chinese woman asked softly as they exited the casino together.

"Yes, Lei Fang?" The brunette German asked softly and they silently admired the beauty of each other's eyes.

"Would you like to spend some time with me in my room?" Lei Fang asked, which caught the brunette by surprise.

"Of course Lei Fang, I'd like to spend time in your hotel room!" Hitomi answered with deep enthusiasm and the Chinese woman couldn't help but chuckle at how she answered.

The two young ladies had exited the casino and entered the main lobby. Lei Fang had called for the elevator to take her and the brunette German to the 3rd floor, which was her room floor. While she and Hitomi had waited patiently for the elevator to reach the lobby from the 4th floor...the brunette couldn't help but admire how hot and sexy the bathing suit Lei Fang was currently wearing made her look.

Her Starling swimsuit was made of a brown halterneck bikini with the word 'EAGLE' on the left cup and a very sexy G-String thong...which made the Chinese woman's ass very hot and appealing, especially on the beach outside earlier when the sun was out. Hitomi had taken photos of Lei Fang posing around, showing off her sexy body in the same bathing suit...and how she had to control and keep herself from drooling when the raven hair Chinese girl had playfully shook her sexy butt while showing off her back.

Hitomi had immediately brought her eyes upward as the elevator had made a 'DING', showing it had reached the lobby and the automatic doors slid open. She and Lei Fang had entered the elevator and the raven black hair woman had pushed the button, taking them to 3rd floor. The ride up didn't take too long, as the elevator had passed the first two floors and went straight to Lei Fang's floor. Before the elevator doors had slid open and Hitomi had walked out first...Lei Fang couldn't help but admire how cute and sexy the German girl looked in the swimsuit she was currently wearing. Her Aquarius swimsuit was made of a blue halterneck string bikini with a star star logo on the left cup, a capital 'H' on right cup and the word 'FRESH' on the rear of the bottom.

After spotting Lei Fang's hotel room, Suite #305, both young women had stepped in after Lei Fang had turned the knob and entered with her young adorable and sexy companion and closed the door behind them. Hitomi couldn't help but feel surprised that the main hotel's room still had the previous furniture during their previous vacation on the island, when it first went by 'Zack Island'.

"So what do you want do Lei Fang?" The brunette asked, curious to what the Chinese girl had in mind when she invited her to her suite.

"I was hoping we could talk...about something...private." Lei Fang answered, as she had planned to reveal her feelings for the young sexy German.

She had sat down at the edge of her hotel room's king size bed and Hitomi had leaned back against the smooth maple carved dresser drawer, but not before admiring how beautiful the full moon was.

"Like what?" Hitomi asked, as she was curious what her friend wanted to talk about.

"Well...like how I've given up on pursuing a relationship with Jann Lee." The black raven hair Chinese girl started gently, which surprised Hitomi.

"You've given up on wanting to be with Jann? Why? You've had a crush on him ever since he saved your life!" The brunette asked and cried out surprised since Lei Fang had the hots for Jann ever since he saved her from street thugs who ganged up on her!

"I did...but the last time Jann and I met...we had a serious talk. He told me that he did like me...but more as a friend and fellow fighter. He asked me if I truly knew the reason why he always trained and competed for an upcoming Dead or Alive Tournament. I answered I didn't and do you know what he told me?" The Chinese girl answered while explaining why she had given up on pursuing a romantic relationship with Jann.

"What did he say?" Hitomi asked, as she was curious to what his reason for always training for and competing in a tournament.

"He told me it was the same reason he chose to be a bouncer for his line of work...he was addicted to the action; for the next challenge and facing a worthy opponent either on the streets or in the ring. Also, the idea of settling down...just wasn't his thing or style. I asked if we could stay friends and Jann said he'd like that." Lei Fang answered while revealing Jann's reason for always training and that he was fine with them just being friends.

"That's...wow. I had no idea that Jann didn't like the idea of settling down." The German brunette stated, surprised to how both Lei Fang and Jann Lee came to terms with just being friends after a serious talk.

"Plus...I've sort of had feelings for someone else...a woman." The Chinese girl stated, slowly so she wouldn't creep or freak her friend out.

"A-A w-woman? Lei Fang...you're a...?" Hitomi asked, as she was surprised by the fact that the Chinese girl was revealing she was a lesbian!

"A lesbian?" Lei Fang asked, as if wanting to get straight to the point and the brunette simple nodded, confirming that was what she was trying to ask.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, while sadly glancing away as if she couldn't bring herself to handle the disgust or rejection on the German's face.

"Why would I?" Hitomi asked back, which caught Lei Fang by surprise!

"So Hitomi...are you saying that you're...?" The raven black hair girl asked softly, while surprised that the brunette was also secretly a lesbian!

"No Lei Fang...I'm bisexual." The German answered jokingly and Lei Fang had detected the sarcasm in her voice.

"No...really?" The Chinese woman playfully asked, with a fake pout on her face.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm also attracted to other women as well." Hitomi answered softly, while giggling at her friend's response and Lei Fang couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"So...want to tell me about this woman you have feelings for?" The brunette asked gently and playfully, while already knowing the answer.

"Well...to be honest with you Hitomi. The woman I have feelings for...is actually you." Lei Fang answered, while smiling softly at the adorable brunette.

"Me?" The brunette asked, while smiling upon hearing the Chinese girl admit she had romantic feelings for her.

"Yeah, I've had feelings for you ever since...I first laid my eyes on you the day we met. If you don't feel the same way..." Lei Fang started off, but was cut off as Hitomi had walked up towards her.

The Chinese woman couldn't help but smile, as the brunette had silently and softly climbed up on the bed and sat on her lap, with her knees leveled and pressed up against her sexy hips. Hitomi had slowly and gently brought both her hands up to Lei Fang's beautiful face and cupped her soft delicate cheeks, with her thumbs near the corner of her bottom lip. The raven hair girl closed her eyes, as she felt an excited tingle shooting up her spine, just by having her sexy companion...and soon to be lover this close up, sitting on her lap.

"It was the same for me that day too. Even though we had a rocky start, fighting for a lousy cabbage...I just couldn't help but admire how attractive and sexy you looked." Hitomi stated and Lei Fang continued to smile, as the brunette had revealed and confirmed that she felt the same way.

"Hitomi..." The raven hair girl stated, as she brought both her hands to the German's sexy waist and being lost in her beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Lei Fang..." The brunette stated with the same soft and tender tone, as her hands lovingly held her face and she admired the beauty of her dark brown eyes.

The two girls closed their eyes as they leaned in, parting their lips slightly open as they were about to kiss. They were nose to nose and couldn't help but admire how soft and tender their own nose felt, especially how tender and warm their lips felt as they locked in a soft and tender kiss. Both Hitomi and Lei Fang couldn't believe they were kissing, but here they were and they enjoyed every second, as their lips parted and kissed again. They had kissed for what appeared to be ten minutes before the need for oxygen became to great and the two girls pulled away, but not before sharing three tender kisses and smiled, with their eyes still closed.

"Your lips...they are so soft and tender." Lei Fang smiled, as her hands had lowered from Hitomi's sexy waist...down to her smoking hot sexy hips and her fingers nearing the brunette's cute butt.

"Your lips...they're just as warm, soft and tender as mine." The German girl replied, as she enjoyed feeling how tender Lei Fang's lips were as they kissed.

They had locked lips in another innocent sweet kiss, which slowly became a heated make out session. Both Lei Fang and Hitomi moaned softly as they had continued sharing short tender and loving kisses. They had their mouths slightly open and pressed their lips together to slip their tongues in and moaned more loudly, as their tongues had wrestled for dominance. While they kissed, the German would naturally softly stroke her fingers against the Chinese girl's face. Lei Fang would smile while blushing at feeling how soft and gentle the brunette's hands and fingers were.

After they pulled away to breathe, she decided to return the favor. When both girls had opened their eyes and smiled, after feeling and tasting how warm and tender their lips and tongues were, both Lei Fang and Hitomi smiled affectionately at each other. The Chinese girl had brought both her hands to cup the brunette's adorable face in her hands and Hitomi blushed after Lei Fang placed her hands on her face and gently brushed the loose hair on the sides of her face behind her ears. They smiled as they rested their foreheads together, as they tenderly and playfully rubbed their noses and brushed their lips together.

The two girls pressed their lips together in a tender passionate kiss, while noticing how close their breasts were together and felt a strong sense of desire building up inside each other.

"May I take your sexy hot bikini off?" Hitomi asked, showing she didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

"That depends..." Lei Fang countered playfully and her sexy hot companion smirked as she caught the jest.

"Depends on what?" The German girl asked, with the smile still on her face as she knew what it was her soon to be sexy Chinese lover was about to request.

"If I can take your smoking hot and cute bikini off as well." Lei Fang stated as she rubbed her thumbs around Hitomi's cheeks and smiled after seeing the brunette blush at her actions.

"I think that can be arranged..." The adorable German brunette answered, as they locked lips in a sweet tender kiss and smiled before locking lips again.

While they continued to make out, Hitomi's hands had left Lei Fang's soft and delicate cheeks and down to her the Chinese girl's bikini top. She had skillfully untied the knot while Lei Fang had done the exact same thing; she had reached behind the brunette's neck and undid the knot to her bikini top. Both girls had tossed the other's top onto the floor of the room. Both Hitomi and Lei Fang blushed after seeing how hot, cute and appealing their own breasts looked without any pieces of clothing covering them. Hitomi's and Lei Fang's breasts were the same size, possibly B or C cup.

"Wow...you've got some pretty nice boobs Lei Fang." Hitomi commented, while blushing at what she just said and even Lei Fang blushed at her choice of words!

"Thanks Hitomi...your boobs are just nice and cute as mine." The Chinese girl countered, which made both girls blush further.

Hitomi had slowly reached for the bottom half of Lei Fang's bikini thong, but she had grabbed the brunette's hands and held them in her own. The Chinese girl needed to make sure this was what they both wanted...especially Hitomi, due to being one year younger than her.

"Hitomi...are you sure you want this? Because there's no taking any of this back." Lei Fang asked, as she needed to know if this was what the German truly wanted.

"Lei Fang...I haven't been 100% sure about anything before this. I want us to be a couple and don't want to be with anyone else but you." Hitomi answered, smiling softly as she knew that Lei Fang just wanted to make sure that them having sex for the first time, especially tonight, was what they both wanted.

"I want to show much I love you...my incredibly hot and sexy Chinese girl." The brunette claimed, while capturing Lei Fang's lips in a sweet and tender kiss, which she happily returned.

"I want to show much I love you too...my super adorable, innocent and sexy German girl." The raven hair girl stated back, as she and Hitomi shared another innocent kiss and the Chinese girl placed another tender kiss on the brunette's soft and tender nose.

Lei Fang had released Hitomi's hands from her own and the two girls had undid the string to the sides of their hot sexy hips. After they undid the knots, both girls had removed the lower part of their own bikini and tossed them onto the floor, landing on the top half. Both young ladies couldn't help but admire how clean and wet their clits were, due to how aroused they were after they made out and their breasts brushed up against each other.

Hitomi had gently pushed Lei Fang further onto the bed and the raven hair girl had happily leaned further on top of the bed, with her sexy and nude lover climbing on top of her. The Chinese girl had locked lips with the brunette as they were now on top of the bed, with Lei Fang laying on her back while wrapping her left arm around Hitomi's neck and the raven hair girl placing her head on the pillow. The brunette had happily climbed on top of her lover as they continued making out. Both girls couldn't help but blush, as they were naked and about to have sex for the first time.

As they continued to kiss, Lei Fang had tangled the fingers of her left hand in Hitomi's smooth, silky golden brown hair and moving her free right hand up and down the brunette's back. The German couldn't help but moan softly in the kiss, as she enjoyed feeling the Chinese girl's hand softly caressing her back. Both women shared a number of short tender kisses, while Hitomi had planted her lips on her lover's eyelids, nose, cheeks and lips, which earned a loving coo from the raven hair girl's throat. Both girls smiled as the brunette had pulled away and moved down to her chest.

Hitomi had planted a trail of kisses between Lei Fang's breasts and moved her lips, hovering above the left breast. She had softly grabbed and squeezed the breasts, while her Chinese lover had blushed softly while moaning after feeling the German's hands fondling her boobs. The brunette had continued massaging the breasts, flicking her thumbs and index index around the nipples, which made them stiffen in arousal. That was when Hitomi had quickly placed her lips and mouth over the breast, which earned a gasp from her companion.

"H-Hitomi! Oh, oh..." Lei Fang yelped out in surprise, but moaned after feeling her sexy German lover kissing/sucking on the breast!

The brunette had continued stimulating the breast, sucking/kissing it while her tongue had licked around the nipple. Hitomi had moaned herself, as she couldn't help but admire how sweet Lei Fang's skin tasted. Her lover had continued moaning while tangling her fingers in her silky brown hair. She had released the left breast, while giggling at the sight of seeing how erect the nipple was after she was finished stimulating it.

"You like that?" The German asked softly and was met with a warm soft smile from her Chinese lover.

"That feels so incredible Hitomi. Please keep going." Lei Fang muttered softly, with a gentle look and tone of content detected in her voice and the brunette was more than happy to comply with her request.

Hitomi had moved and hovered the right breast and immediately gave it the same treatment as the left. She had began licking her tongue around the breast and nipple. The brunette had then moved her mouth over the right breast, bobbing her head up and down as she kissed/sucked it. While she had been stimulating her lover's breast, Lei Fang had moved her right hand lower down from her back and resting while clutching the brunette's right butt cheek. The German had blushed as she felt the raven hair Chinese girl's free hand resting and playfully caressing the cheek.

After releasing the breast, Hitomi asked with a playful smile on her face after coming face to face with her lover.

"Grabbing my ass? I had no idea you could be so naughty Lei Fang." She commented, which earned a playful smirk from her sexy nude companion.

"Well, I sort of had a hunch this would get you turned on babe." The raven hair girl stated, smiling at how cute and adorable her German lover looked while blushing.

"Plus...I also know you've been secretly checking out my ass the last couple of days we've been out on the beach." Lei Fang added while playfully squeezing the cheek, which earned a soft and seductive purr from Hitomi.

"You're not mad?" The brunette asked, while surprised that her lover knew she had secretly checking out her hot and sexy ass the past couple of days.

"Of course not. Would you be mad if I said I'd been checking out your super cute and sexy butt as well?" Lei Fang stated and countered, while revealing she had been secretly doing the same as the brunette.

"No...of course not." Hitomi answered with a soft and warm smile before she and Lei Fang tenderly pressed their lips in a warm and loving kiss.

After they pulled away, the brunette had planted tender and soft kisses on her lover's warm stomach. She smiled while glancing upward, after hearing the soft moans that Lei Fang made, after she felt her kissing her stomach. She had continued while working her way down the Chinese girl's slim and sexy waist...and stopped after nearing her lover's clean shaved and wet vagina.

"May I?" The brunette asked softly, as she felt she needed her lover's permission first.

"Go on ahead baby." Lei Fang consented, while smiling down at her cute brunette lover and Hitomi blushed after she said the word 'baby'.

The German had slowly leaned in close and softly moaned after feeling how wet and tender the folds of her Chinese lover's clit felt against her lips...she softly inserted her tongue between her lover's legs. Lei Fang had blushed while moaning, feeling completely aroused as she felt Hitomi's tongue entering her vagina and her eyes rolled behind, as she sighed in complete bliss and content.

Hitomi, herself, was moaning in arousal, as she couldn't believe how sweet and delicious Lie Fang's juices tasted. She enjoyed tasting how sweet the fluids tasted on her lips and tongue as she continued kissing/licking her lover's vulva and labia. She moaned as she inserted her tongue further between the tender flesh between her lover's sexy legs. The Chinese girl had even moved her hips in a steady rhythm and movement as she continued moaning from the pleasure she was receiving from her German lover.

"Hitomi...that feels so good babe." Lei Fang moaned, as she continued

"Lei Fang...you taste so sweet and delicious." Hitomi stated, glancing upward with a warm smile while kissing the soaking wet clit.

That was when she decided to add her pointer finger, which earned a load moan from her Chinese lover. Hitomi had gently pumped her lubricated finger back and forth between Lei Fang's soaking wet clit and moaned herself, after feeling how wet her lover was as she continued stimulating her sweet spot.

"Oh..Hitomi, oh, god baby." The raven hair Chinese girl moaned in sweet content, moving her hips in complete sync as her brunette lover pumped her finger at a steady pace.

"Harder...please baby. Harder." Lei Fang begged, as she was about to reach her climax and Hitomi had felt it as well.

"As you wish my love." The German whispered, as she had added her middle finger and started thrusting both fingers in her lover's soaking wet jewel at a more slightly harder, but steady pace.

"Oh god Hitomi...!" Lei Fang cried out, as she felt her brunette girlfriend/lover adding a second finger and pumping both at a much harder and steady pace as she moved her hips at her own tempo!

"Oh god Hitomi!" She cried out again as she could no longer hold back the built up fluids and released her climax!

Hitomi had softly removed her fingers from her lover's soaking wet vagina and started lapping up as much as the sweet tasting fluids as she could. She moaned as she was intoxicated by the taste of her lover's fluids and glanced up, giggling softly at seeing Lei Fang becoming dazed by her climax. The Chinese girl had felt like she was in Cloud Nine after releasing her built up fluids and slowly started to come back to her senses. That was when she glanced down and smiled softly, as she was met with her brunette lover's beautiful baby blues as she continued kissing and nuzzling the tender flesh between her legs.

Lei Fang couldn't help but chuckle at how sexy and adorable Hitomi looked, as she climbed back up and were face to face as they locked lips in a searing passionate kiss. Both girls moaned into the kiss, Lei Fang more deeply, as she tasted her fluids on her German lover's tender lips and tongue.

"You are incredible." The Chinese girl stated after she and Hitomi pulled away and shared another loving kiss, before smiling at each other.

"Your turn babe." Lei Fang stated, which earned a smile from her brunette lover before they rolled over and switched places.

Both young women giggled as they switched places, with Hitomi now laying down on the bed with her Chinese lover hovering above her. They had locked lips in a heated make out session, with their tongues wrapped around in a heated tango. After they pulled away to breathe, Lei Fang gave her brunette German the exact same treatment she had given her, planting sweet tender kisses on Hitomi's eyelids, nose and cheeks which earned a soft loving coo from the brunette. The two girls had engaged in another heated passionate kiss, while moaning in arousal as they felt the wetness building up once again.

As they continued to kiss, Hitomi had seductively wrapped her legs around Lei Fang's sexy slim waist and her Chinese lover moaned into the kiss, as she felt her lover wrapping her legs around her and soaking wet jewel pressed up against her waist. Both ladies broke the kiss as the need for air became great and smiled at each other as they caressed each other's face before locking lips in another heated kiss. As they locked lips again, Lei Fang had playfully and seductively placed her free left hand on her brunette lover's left butt cheek; clutching and caressing the cheek which earned a blush from Hitomi as she felt her Chinese lover once playfully grabbing and caressing her ass.

Lei Fang and Hitomi had pulled away from the heated make out session and smiled at each other, before the raven haired woman moved downward to the German's chest and the brunette had naturally unlatched her legs around her lover's waist. The Chinese woman had planted soft loving kisses along down her lover's collarbone and chest, between the brunette's perky tits and brought her lips and mouth over the left breast.

"Ohh, Lei Fang...that feels, so good." Hitomi moaned softly as her Chinese lover had bopped her head up and down, as she licked and sucked on the breast.

The raven hair Chinese girl had moaned herself, as she enjoyed the taste of her German lover's skin while still stimulating the left breast. After she was finished pleasuring and stimulating the breast and chuckled after seeing how erect it was, Lei Fang had then started stimulating the right breast. While the raven hair girl was pleasuring her breasts, Hitomi had sighed as she tangled her fingers in Lei Fang's smooth silky midnight black hair and trailing down her back, which earned a moan from her lover.

After releasing the right breast, Lei Fang had planted a trail of tender kisses down her brunette lover's soft and delicate stomach, which earned giggles from the younger German as she felt her Chinese lover planting kisses on her stomach down to her waist...while nearing the soaking wet flesh between her legs. The two lovers looked up at each other, as Lei Fang needed permission from her brunette before entering inside of her.

"May I?" The raven hair woman asked, while already knowing the answer from the warm and loving smile on Hitomi's face.

"Go for it babe." The brunette answered, granting her lover's request before Lei Fang slowly brought her lips close and inserting her tongue into the soaking wet clit.

"Oh, god...Lei Fang, ohh!" Hitomi moaned and gasped as she felt her lover's tongue inside of her!

Lei Fang moaned herself in complete bliss, as she couldn't believe hot sweet and delicious her German lover's fluids tasted. She had kissed and licked the tender flesh between Hitomi's legs, pleasuring the labia and vulva. While she continued kissing/licking the clit, the raven hair Chinese woman had inserted her right pointer finger between her lover's legs.

"Oh, god, Le Fang!" The brunette German cried out blissfully, as she felt a great surge of pleasure shooting throughout her entire being!

"You like that baby?" The raven hair Chinese girl asked, as she pumped her pointer finger at a slow and steady pace as she lapped up as much of the sweet fluids.

"Harder...please my love, harder." She begged as she felt her climax nearing, but needed more pleasure before it could be released.

"As you wish my love." Lei Fang answered with a loving smile on her face as she was more than happy to oblige her lover's request and inserted her middle finger.

"Oh, Jesus! Lei Fang!" Hitomi cried out as she felt the second finger being inserted inside her!

The raven hair Chinese girl had continued pumping both her fingers inside of her lover, while still going at a steady, but much harder pace as each thrust hard just like the brunette had requested. Lei Fang had continued pumping her fingers as Hitomi had moved her hips in complete sync with each thrust and rolled her eyes as she felt the fluids building up and about to be unleashed.

"Oh god, Lei Fang!" Hitomi yelled out as she reached her climax and released the built up fluids!

Lei Fang had gently removed her fingers from her lover's soaking wet vagina and started lapping up as much as the sweet tasting fluids as she could. She had continued licking up the fluids before kissing and nuzzling the tender flesh between her legs. Hitomi, whom had been in a daze from her climax, slowly regained her senses and giggled softly as her lover before she slowly climbed back so they were face to face.

"Come here." Hitomi demanded in a soft, yet loving tone as she wrapped her arms around her Chinese lover's head and pulled her in close as their lips pressed together in one last make out session.

The two lovers had panted softly as they had used a lot of stamina for their extensive love making moment, but was worth it all. Lei Fang had rolled them over one last time, so she was laying bare back on the bed with the smaller German laying on top of her. They had locked lips in three rather sleepy kisses, before pulling away and smiling lovingly at each other.

"We should try to sleep a little." Lei Fang stated as sleepiness had quickly started to overcome her.

"Do you think we should keep our new relationship a secret?" Hitomi asked softly, wondering if they should try to keep their new romantic relationship a secret from the other girls.

"I don't think we should even bother Hitomi. Tina and the others are smart, they'll figure it out themselves sooner or later." Her raven hair lover chuckled softly, pointing out that them trying to keep their new relationship a secret from Tina and the others would be pointless.

"Good night love." Hitomi stated smiling at her new Chinese girlfriend and lover.

"Good night baby." Lei Fang replied as she and her brunette lover leaned in and shared one last good night kiss before pulling away.

They had snuggled close to each other as the Chinese girl had pulled her girlfriend and lover close and covered their nude bodies with the leather bed sheet beside them. The two lovers sighed happily as slept in complete content from their truly magical night together and knowing they'd always be together forever.

 **The End**

 **A/N: There it is guys. I would like to deeply apologize for the insanely long wait. I meant to post this last year, but I was incredibly distracted with my job at the hospital where I work and spending quality time with my friends and family. I also had to really wrap my head around this fanfic project because this is my very first Hitomi/Lei Fang couple paring. I may consider doing another fanfic with Hitomi/Lei Fang someday. Please remember to review and comment.**


End file.
